User blog:Pyrusbrawler900/Part 3, Chapter 7.
starts playing from 0:15) Necronoid: The Brawlers have been re-accepted into Earth...and hold a new ability. Ziperator: So what? We have Devastator! Magnus: I have rewired the Nemesis to combine with Devastator. Necronoid: FOOLS! Power alone is never enough to defeat these Brawlers. Sentinel: They are somehow powerful....a head on attack is child's play for them. A fool's errand, for us. Necronoid: Yes...we need a new power. Cadounus: I have only one...the last secret of the Primal Dragons...and the darkest. (neck spikes flap) Necronoid: Darkness...is what we need. (scene changes) Pyrus: We're ready for battle. President: Understood. The military has been re-outfitted with Bakugan launchers added to their weapon packs. Now, we just need a sign. 3D: I think I found something. Pyrus: Where? Crimson: I found it too. A strong energy signature coming from a point a few lightyears away. Not too far, by our standards. Winx: Oh, great, another fight. No music breaks. (takes off headphones) Lemme guess...let's roll? Pyrus and Orbeum: Spaceships fly. Drago: FAIL. Tony: All right, let's take them out. Pyrus: Got it. Prepare a few of the best troops for battle, President. President: All right. I'll send a group led by a very talented major. (music is at 0:42) The ships were all lined up and set on their hyperspeed paths. Pyrus: 3...2..-- Winx: Do we go on 1, or 0, or on "go"? Pyrus: WE ALWAYS GO ON 1, DUMB@$$! The ships launched off. Pyrus: Today, in the name of freedom, we take the battle to THEM. (scene changes) (music is at 0:58) Tridax: We have incoming. Necronoid: (pounds table) Let them come. We'll exterminate them here...on our territory. Ready the drones, Magnus. Magnus: It's already done. (teeth flap) Raaah....(cocks gun) Sentinel: As the afternoon falls, the Brawlers will die. Necronoid: This is the victory I promised you so many years ago...where we conquer the entire solar system...together. Sentinel: I said I would work WITH you, Dharaknoid! (punches Necronoid) Necronoid: GAOW! (punches back and chokes Sentinel) SO WHAT?! Sentinel: (gets free and spits) I will NEVER work FOR you! Cadounus: It is ready. Pyrus will be hit with this...along with his entire team. (cocks an ornate shotgun covered in symbols) The base was shot, and there was a gaping hole in it. (music skips to 1:44) Necronoid: (looks through hole) They're all here...in FULL SIZE DESTROYERS! The Necrogans activated their Destroyers, but Necronoid got in Devastator instead of ND2. He transformed ND2 into self-destruct mode, and loaded it into a cannon. Sentinel: YOU DARE DESECRATE OUR FORTRESS?! Major: Just following orders. Major Kyler was in a Koptorix with his Ventus Balista. The Koptorix had been fitted with rockets for use in space, and the rotors were simply there as saws. Pyrus: Surrender or get your @$$es blown off. Drago: REVOLUTION DESTROYER! (blasts base apart) Necronoid: (goes to planet size) How about blow off YOUR @$$? (fires ND2) (music is at 2:18) ND2 slammed straight into Optimal, blasting off its shoulder armor and leaving a gaping hole in its stomach. Drago: AAAARGH! (spirals back) Destroyer: DRAGON BURST! (fires off jetpack, stabilizing Optimal) (music is at 2:23) Pyrus: VALIANT TERMINATOR! Destroyer activated Valiant Mutilator, but with 20 arms and disks. He cut each disk in half while spinning, releasing tremendous energy, then blasted outward while spinning, hitting all the Necrogans and focusing on hitting Devastator. Devastator was heavily damaged. Its arms were dislocated, one of its legs had been shoved through its stomach, and the cockpit was cracked. The main cannon fell off. Necronoid: Rahg....TERMINATOR MODE! Kyler: We got a whole lot of fight coming our way...START FIRING! The soldiers shot at Tridax, who was held in place by Iron. Tridax: BLAST BOIL SONIC. Leonial: FLASH BARRICADE! (blocks attack, then tears off Tridax's sonic weapon) Tridax's visor cracked, and he started to bleed. Koptorix flew straight into his head, forcing blood and guts out of his mutated neck. Balista: AWWW YEAAAAH! Magmafury: MAGNUS, THIS ENDS NOW! Magnus repelled Magmafury. Tony: CHAIN AETHER! Magmafury launched long chains with blades on the ends, and flew away from Magmafury. The chains ended up flying into Magnus's back. Magnus: URGH! Magmfury: SUPREME JETSHOT! Magnus: SHOCKWAVE CANNON! They blasted each other at the same time, sending Magnus flying into the planet the Necrogans had their base on. The planet shattered, and they flew at each other again. Thorak: (comes out and slashes Magnus) HELL YEAH! (flies past Magnus) Magnus turned around, and Magmafury used the distraction to shoot him in the head. Magnus: OH HELL NO! (magnetizes Thorak and Magmafury, then blasts both) Magmafury and Thorak floated helplessly across the battlefield. Cadounus: GET OUT OF MY WAY! Rainbow: Scared? Cadounus: SILENCE! (blasts Rainbow) BAKUNANO CURSEPULSOR! (aims at Drago) Drago: DIE! REVOLUTION MUTILATOR DUAL! Necronoid: YOU FIRST! ABYSS DARKNESS! Necronoid dodged the saws and jumped on Drago's head. He charged Devastator's cannon and fired. Drago: AAAAAAGH! VALIANT TERMINATOR! Devastator was hit head-on, but barely affected. Pyrus: WATCH YOUR BACK! Magmafury: HUH?! Cadounus fired the cannon. Magmafury: NO! (flies in and takes the hit) Tony and his team were electrocuted. Cadounus: NO! MAGNUS, YOU FOOL! I ONLY HAD ONE SHOT! YOU SENT THEM THIS WAY! Magnus: WHAT?! (music ends) Pyrus: What?! Even Necronoid stared. This was not what he expected CAdounus's gun to do. starts playing) Magmafury and Thorak were engulfed in yellow flames. Black spikes came out of their spines. Magmafury: EEEEYAAAAK! AAA! Tony: (coughing, choking) What the...(voice changes) F*CK...? Thorak: RAAAAAAAAH! I LIVE TO SERVE..MASTERS.. Pyrus: Since when was Thorak THAT devoted? Cadounus: Oh well...this'll do just fine! (laughs) Tony's skin turned ash-black, and his eyes turned yellow. He screamed, which slowly turned to laughing. Magmafury: What has..happened to...(dark symbols surround Magmafury's skin and spread into Magmafury Destroyer) RAAAHAAAAAAA! Thorak: I WILL... (extends blades and gains flails) DESTROY... Magmafury: YESSS...YAAAA...(voice changes) Pyrus: WE HAVE TO STOP IT! Drago flew in, but Necronoid grabbed him by the shoulder and stabbed him. Necronoid: NEVER! Destroyer: BLAZER RUMBLE! (melts the sword) Drago: GENERATION BLAZER! (grabs Devastator's face with lava arm) Necronoid: MY FAEC! Drago: JUNKYARD CRAP! (pulls out pieces of face, then makes fist with lava arm and punches) Drago: FIRE! Optimal flipped out multiple cannons and fired. Devastator activated small energy shields Pyrus: REVOLUTION REPEATER! The shields broke, but Necronoid responded by blasting the top of Optimal's cockpit off. Drago: CRAP! WE'RE LOSING AIR! (closes backup hatch) Pyrus: TONY! 3D: Huh? (flies after Magmafury) WOLFOX, STAR MERGE LOCK! Magmafury blasted Optimal. (music ends) starts playing) Wolfox extended laser chains and shocked Magmafury. Wolfox: COME TO YOUR SENSES! Thorak activated and shot the chains, breaking them. He turned to Wolfox and fired again. Wolfox: SATTALION! Sattalion: SATTELITE ABSORBTION! (absorbs Thorak's lasers) SATTALITE CANNON! 3D: SATTALITE BOOSTER! COSMIC RAY GUNNER! Wolfox shot across Sattalion's panels, hitting Magmafury. Thorak was shot by Sattalion, but Ziperator came from behind and sawed Wolfox, spun him, and slammed him into Thorak. Ziperator: PATHETIC! (blasts them away) Drago: DRAGON FUSION STRIKER! (blasts Necronoid, Tony's team, and Ziperator) 3D: KYLER! HOLD OFF ZIPERATOR! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH TONY! Kyler and his troops fired on Ziperator. Ziperator: D'OW! (activates wings and flies away) Kyler: We are in pursuit! Pyrus: Understood! All Brawlers, engage the enemy! Wolfox, can you handle Tony? Wolfox: Time to find out, sir. (attacks Magmafury) 3D: SATTALION! GET THORAK! Necronoid: RAAAAAAH! (swings flail at Optimal) Drago: REVOLUTION TORNADO! (flies back, but spin kicks the flail away) Pyrus: FIRE THE MISSILE! The missile flew in and broke the flail, then Optimal lunged forward and tackled Devastator. They spiraled into a planet. Winx: YOU DID THIS. Cadounus: SO WHAT? Rainbow: ZEXINA ENHANCEMENT-SKY STRIKER! (flies at Cadounus) Cadounus smashed his Nano on Rainbow's head, then speared Rainbow Destroyer in the chest. Cadounus: Let's settle this here and now, Rainbow. (neck spikes don't flap, showing his relative indifference to the fight) Iron and Leonial beat up Tridax, but Magmafury was slamming Wolfox into planets. Magmafury: BURN. (flies at full speed and pushes Wolfox toward a star) Wolfox: SATTALION! Sattalion was far away, being defeated by Thorak. Tony: YOU WILL ALL FALL! 3D: What is WITH you? Tony: What's with YOU? Wolfox: (throws Magmafury at Thorak) SATTALION! WE NEED TO COMBINE! Tony: SUPREME JETSHOT! Magmafury blasted Sattalion to ball form. Thorak: DESTROY THEM! 3D: Did that gun hit you in the head? Wolfox: I don't think so... Magmafury charged at Wolfox, firing lasers with Thorak's help. Wolfox was too beaten to move long before they reached him. Tony: FLAMING AETHER! Magmafury: NOW YOU DIE! (pulls back arm to stab) (music is at 3:05) Drago kicked Necronoid away and flew to Wolfox. Drago: HANG ON, WOLFOX! Pyrus: GENERATION MUTILATOR DUAL! Optimal flew in, blocking the stab with one of the disks, then used the disk to bash away Magmafury. It threw the other disk at Thorak, cutting him lengthwise and returning him to ball form. 3D: Thx! Pyrus: Not a problem. Drago: THAT'S A PROBLEM! (gets stabbed) Wolfox: Your fight is with ME! (shoves Magmafury off) Drago: REVOLUTION-- Necronoid: (pulls Drago back) AND YOURS IS WITH ME! (music ends) Sentinel and Necronoid both shot Drago and threw him toward a star. He escaped its gravity just in time, but was stabbed by Sentinel. Sentinel: I bring you Bakugan, your brothers, and still you choose humanity! Drago: Dragonoids carried the belief that freedom is everyone's right. RAAAAH! (slashes Sentinel, but is backstabbed by Necronoid) Necronoid: WAtch your back. Destroyer: (activates Blazer Rumble and melts the sword) Watch your SWORD! GENERATION BLAZER! Drago: I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON! (grows four arms) Pyrus: BLAZER SABER! The six arms, metal and lava, grew swords. Necronoid transformed swords out of his hands, and Sentinel turned his wings to sword form. He combined two wings into a sword, and did the same with the other two. Counting his tail, he had 3 swords. Drago: 5 swords with you, 6 with me. LET'S ROLL! (scene changes) (this starts playing) Wolfox was near death. Wolfox: No....no! Magmafury: IT ENDS HERE! Iron blasted Magmafury out of the way. Kyler: ALL TROOPS, FIRE ON MAGMAFURY! Magmafury: RAAAAH! KYLER...!!! Koptorix was disengaged, and it flew at Magmafury's face, cutting it. Tony: PUNY TROOPS SMALLER THAN PLANETS WON'T WORK! WHO THE H3LL ARE YOU? 3D: I COULD ASK YOU THE SAME THING! Wolfox punched Magmafury, but was sent to ball form by a slash. Kyler: BALISTA, HOLD HIM OFF! RESPIRATE CLANKER! Balista glowed and touched Magmafury, making him glow. Magmafury's breaths became powerful winds, tearing his cockpit apart. Balista: Epic ability is epic. RAAH! (tries to bust into cockpit, using the distraction) (scene changes) (music is at 0:30) Rainbow: There's no way they can beat Magmafury! He's not even split yet! Winx: We'll reinforce them. Cadounus: NO YOU WON'T! (tears off Rainbow's wing and forces her rocket to hit her in the cockpit) SPEAR TANTALUS! (creates multiple tiny spears and starts grinding Rainbow Destroyer by tiny parts) Rainbow: My leg is...DISAPPEARING! Winx: FLARE OMEGA! Rainbow glowed, causing the spears to fly out. Some hit Cadounus. Cadounus: OOF! (blasts Rainbow) RAinbow: KYLER'S LOSING! Cadounus: SO. ARE. YOU. (tears off Rainbow Destroyer's leg and hits her with it) RAinbow: ARGH! (moves around using jetpack, which is barely working) Winx: DON'T GIVE UP! Cadounus: THEN DIE SQUIRMING FOR YOUR LIVES! (creates massive spear) A flash came in and shoved the spear out of Cadounus's hand and into his cockpit. (music is at 1:00) (scene changes) Pyrus: DRAGO! DON'T GIVE UP! Destroyer was defeated by a blast from Necronoid, reducing Optimal's mass and power. Drago alone was left in the cockpit, with Pyrus helping as much as he could. Drago: Destroyer will be fine...but in two hours! Pyrus: What?! Sentinel: PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR DEATH! Drago: NEVER! BLAZER SABER! (crosses swords and blocks) Necronoid pulled off Optimal's arms, which it replaced with lava arms. Drago: (bashes Necronoid) CRAP! 3D'S DOWN! (scene changes) Leonial: I'LL...HOLD HIM OFF! (mechanical jaw bites spear in half) MANE TRIKE ELECTRON! (blasts Cadounus in stomach) Rainbow: We can help Kyler and 3D with the last of our power! Let's move! (scene changes) Magmafury's breathing returned to normal, and he defeated all the soldiers, even Balista. Rainbow flew in, propelled by a single massive rocket, and hit Magmafury in the face. Winx: SKY STRIKER! Tony: INFERNO DEMON AETHER! Magmafury extended massive dark blades. 3D: What's causing this? Winx: Rainbow, it's time to use your telepathy. Rainbow: I have telepathy? Winx: DUH! (music is at 1:30) Magmafury ran at Rainbow. Rainbow: GLOW SABER! (blocks) Magmafury: YOU'RE...SO...WEAK! (pushes on Rainbow's swords until they break) Pyrus: Huh? REVOLUTION DESTROYER! Drago shot a blast at Magmafury, costing him his focus. He was defeated. Pyrus: DRAGO! Rainbow grabbed Magmafury's head. Rainbow: NOW REVEAL WHAT IS CAUSING THIS! Necronoid: THE BRAWLERS HAVE BEEN DEFEATED! EXECUTE THEM! Cadounus returned Leonial to ball form. Winx: HURRY THE F*CK UP! Rainbow saw everything, then was stabbed by Magmafury and returned to ball form. Pyrus: BRAWLERS, RETREAT! Kyler flew back with his jetpack. Necronoid had almost grabbed him. Kyler: It's Necronoid! Retreat! Move! Fall back! Pyrus teleported everyone but Tony and the Necrogans away to a point in space. Pyrus: We'll leave once Drago is ready and can activate Optimal. That'll give us space travel. (music is at 1:45) Kyler: What happened to your friend? Winx: Rainbow? Rainbow: Cadounus's shot. Pyrus: What? (music ends) (this starts playing) Rainbow: The gun affected his mind with its energy, I think. It amplified his dark thoughts. Pyrus: It amplified his dark thoughts? RAinbow: Yeah. We all have them...you know that. Drago: (is awake now) Mmph...but then....they ARE his dark thoughts...no one else's? Rainbow: That's right, just amplified to overwhelm the goodness in him. Don't try to bring out that goodness...it won't work. (music is at 0:19) Pyrus: Then we defeat the darkness. Drago: Yeah. Winx: What? Pyrus: His darkness...isn't much. But amplified, it can take him over. The darkness I've seen in him is just his pride...and desire to hurt those who hurt his pride. Mostly because he's irritated about me always upstaging people. Kyler: (smirks) You got that right. :P Crimson: Heheh. PG: Go on... Pyrus: We need to defeat him and show him that that doesn't make us too proud. 3D: I'll do it. Pyrus: No...I alone have to fight him. 3D, can you hold up against Necronoid? 3D: I'll have to. Pyrus: Hmm..no. I have a plan. 3D: What is it? Pyrus: You'll have to trust me...because I can't tell you the plan until it's over. You'll try to stop me. Winx: What? Wolfox: We might as well stop you now, then. Pyrus: I can't let you do that. Now, do you guys need a ride home? Winx: Duh. Pyrus: (activates Optimal) Then you'll come with us, or we ditch you. Don't try to stop us..or we ditch you. 3D: All right...you have my word. The other Brawlers agreed, and Pyrus took them all home. (music is at 1:00) Winx: So what's he planning? Rainbow: I don't know...something's fishy. Balista: You better not be talking about me. Kyler: She's not...(sits down and thinks) Pyrus walked in. Pyrus: Kyler, you'll be Tony's temporary replacement. (leaves room) 3D: What is he THINKING? Crimson: There's gotta be a good reason for this...not that I want to just leave him to do what he wants. Leonial: Hey...what's with the docking bay? PG: Huh? Iron: He's right, something's going on! Pyrus's ship is being stolen! The Brawlers threw out their Bakugan. (scene changes) Pyrus: What the h3ll? DRago: They must think we're being robbed. Destroyer: Then hurry. Pyrus got into his ship. (music is at 1:28) Pyrus's ship launched, filling the room with smoke. Wolfox: (breaks down the door) Who goes there?! Pyrus: (through radio) SHUT UP! Wolfox: What?! Pyrus left the planet, and activated hyperspace. Drago: They're wondering why we ditched them...first part of the plan is working. Heheh. Pyrus: All right then...let's go pay the Necrogans a visit. (scene changes) Winx: They ditched us... PG: They're...I know....they're joining the Necrogans! Rainbow: Impossible...Drago's a d1ck..but doing THAT? Kyler: In that case...I vote 3D as leader. 3D: (stares) What? The others voted him leader as well. Crimson: (whispers to Iron) I don't think he'd do that....even a guy like him...wouldn't do that.... Iron: I'm 50-50 on this...we'll have to wait and see. 3D: CRIMSON! Crimson: Yessir! 3D: Just making sure. All right...let's all get some rest. We're attacking again tomorrow. (scene changes) Cadounus: A lone ship...hehehehehehe...(neck spikes flap) Ziperator: Let's blast them out of space! Necronoid: No...this isn't an attack... Pyrus and his team got out of the ship. Sentinel: You dare attack us alone? You are so arrogant that you will do that?! Pyrus: No....I have come... Drago: (comes out of ball form) To JOIN you! Necronoid: Hmph. I will allow your insect..(glares and points at Pyrus) to live then....but WHY would you join us? Drago: We were cast out by the Brawlers....for using our leadership power over them! Pyrus: We're here for revenge...and to re-establish leadership...over the solar system. (glares) Destroyer: (comes out and puts Drago in cockpit) Unless...you would not like our power? (activates Optimal) Necronoid: Lay down your weapons, knaves. I accept your offer. Aerogan: (whispers to Pyrus) And Tony? Pyrus: (whispering back) Can't see him. Never mind that...we're going to attack the Brawlers tomorrow. (stops whispering) Then I assume we attack the Brawlers tomorrow? Necronoid: Exactly. Drago: Excellent. It's settled, then. Pyrus: (to Drago) And remember...ask NOTHING about Tony. Necronoid: Hm? What was that? Drago: Screw Tony. (music ends) To be continued... Category:Blog posts